The present invention generally relates to vehicle wheel structures and, in a representatively illustrated embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to a specially designed treaded wheel structure for a robotic vehicle.
In the construction of small wheeled robotic vehicles which must traverse surfaces that may wind through circuitous paths and have combinations of substantial slopes, uneven configurations and somewhat slippery textures, one of the design challenges presented is to provide the vehicle with wheel systems incorporating a sufficient combination of both mobility and traction to successfully navigate surfaces of these types. From a general perspective it has been found that interconnecting two or more wheels with tank-like tread belts tends to undesirably lessen the desired mobility of the vehicle. On the other hand, providing the vehicle with non-interconnected single wheels often unacceptably reduces the level of traction of the vehicle.
In view of these design difficulties it can be seen that a need exists for a wheel design for a vehicle, such as a robotic vehicle, that provides the vehicle with enhanced mobility and drive traction. It is to this need that the present invention is primarily directed.